User talk:The Master's Voice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anthony I page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 08:29, October 11, 2011 What's with the Chinese Monk pic? Just wondering. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 01:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I dunno dude, seriously... I didn't even know the monk was Chinese. It's just a funny picture of a fat monk statue I came across. It's my YouTube Avatar, too. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Bernd Donia Hey Ygo. I was wondering if you would like to organize a marriage between Bernd Donia and his girlfriend? 15:46, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :As the pater familias of the Donia Clan, I would be most pleased for such a marriage to take place. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Would all the Donia's be coming to Koningstad to attend the wedding? 14:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::They sure would! Ygo August's six legitimate children, their partners and their children, and the most prominent of his children from extra-marital affairs and their partners and children. In total, there would be around 50 to 60 Donia's present, if possible. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's a huge amount. There would only be about 14 Van Draak's, plus a few other family friends. Perhaps 20-30 is a better amount for guests. 15:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then the low-profile family members will not be attending. Of course there will be some other famous Lovian and Brunanter people in attendence. King Dmitri, his wife and some other Lovian royals. Maybe the Brunanter and Lovian PM's. I'm sure Oos would attend. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We should invite Oos. I'm not sure if Dimi would come, as he's atheist and the ceremony is religious. 15:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sure he'd come. He's an atheist but he I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hate being in an old historic church. He likes culture and architecture if I recall correctly. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I'll attend. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sure you can. You'll just need a character. 19:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Then make one, ya lazy bum! xD The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :: PS: When are they getting married? The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: We can say it's this weekend (Sunday). It's been enough time since we last spoke to account for preparations. 15:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: It has. We'll have to spam the shit out of this wedding on Lovia too, it might be good for activity. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Invite the PM and maybe announce it on the Pub, perhaps others would like to come. 16:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sounds like a plan! Go write an invition if you will, then we can think of a proper location and everything. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Mayor I read on the Drake Schatzhoven page that he was a politician, so I was wondering if you would like to make him the mayor of Niesburg? HORTON11: • 16:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :It would be an honour. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Active You should be more active here, cause it's been a while since your last time here. HORTON11: • 14:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it has been a while. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you think its time to have Judge Schatzhoven retire? HORTON11: • 14:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::His age may give him difficulties in performing his job. Then again, there have been Judges in America who made it till a hundred. And Mr. Schatzhoven is going to live to be very old. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jugdes have to retire, is it not> Taxicats (talk) 22:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::If he has to retire, then I suppose he will do so soon. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 09:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::He doesn't need to retire just yet if he presides over city or regional courts. Now there ''would ''be a problem at the supreme court, as they would require a judge that won't doze off during trials. HORTON11: • 12:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Prince Bernd? Maybe it's time we officially make Bernd a prince, as he is the heir's husband. HORTON11: • 13:45, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I am all for it. Also let him and his wife have another baby. It's time to put a new bun in the oven to strengthen the family line and increase the chances of survival for this branch of the Royal Family. The title Prince would be more then welcome. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Well it's only been five months since their child, dont you think it's too soon? HORTON11: • 16:22, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::For women to have kids back-to-back is quite a common practice. Happens all the time. If they are born really soon after one another it is called "Irish twins" I believe. Would not be weird at all, though it would indeed be rather on the quick side. Ah well, it's up to you. But I am a firm believer in expanding the family line. Also, there's still Dalia and Mr. Ramsey in Lovia. They could have another kid too. I'm in a productive mood. We need some more royalty and nobility. And I would like it if perhaps Dimitri's younger brother could have a Brunanter fiancée to strengthen ties between the two kingdoms. These things we can look into. Any suitable candidates? Let me know what you think. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well if you want we can say that the couple will be having another child, though an official announcement should only come in the next few months. As for Alexander, he is way too young for marriage. We already have Lovia's Princess Elisabeth with Prince Karl in Brunant. HORTON11: • 16:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm all for the anouncement, yes. Of course the pregnancy would have started very recently only so the child would not be born until early 2014 at the soonest. As for Alexander, I dunno he's a bit boring and bland. Perhaps a little scandal would be fun, some nice piece of gossip? An affair with an actress, being caught with some pot or maybe a fight with some celebrity. Or he'd aspire a career as a script writer and movie to Brunant to work in the movie industry, where he'd be known for throwing lavish and extravagant parties. Something... interesting. Not marriage per se, just something interesting. Also with another prince out of the picture and dealing with other issues then the throne, it makes way for a Donia King after Dimitri. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::With him out it would be Sebastian next. He's our best bet for King, as he has a good family and is different from Dimi and his brother. As for Alexander, we can cook something up for him here. Say he came to visit his cousin Elisabeth and was photographed with strippers, smashed a fancy sports car into a 400 year old monument, something embarrassing like that. HORTON11: • 16:44, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Or better yet, he was driving a rented Jag (or something), was drunk with a stripper and smashed into a statue in the Market plaza. HORTON11: • 16:49, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes, something like that would be fine. Alexander can come to Brunant and get into some emberassing situations, eventually getting a really scandalous reputation. He then has a falling out with his family who are angry at him for besmirching Lovia's good name and the good reputation of his family. This causes a family feud and young Alexander moves to Brunant. Here he lives a playboy lifestyle, famous girlfriends, fast cars, squandering his part of his father's inheritance. I like the idea. That leaves us with Sebastian, yes. A much more stable choice who also has the proper age. Brunant wins another interesting celebrity and Lovia a decent and active King. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:50, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Done. We'll publish the Article on Prince Alex's accident in the Cape Times, Daily Post, Rosetown Sentinel, and be sure to spread the word in Lovia so the papers there pick up on it. HORTON11: • 16:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Excellent! I will have eh... I believe it's... oh my memory is rusty this is awful. That guy who has the Freedom Press in Lovia? He has the best and most consistant newspaper of Lovia, most frequently updates too. Hint him. We could do a lil' scandal every two weeks to every month perhaps. Will be fun. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Sure. They shouldn't all be extravagant, but little scandals to make up a big one. HORTON11: • 17:05, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome! The way I see it, Sebastian is like the Prince William of Lovia... responsible, happily married, serious and dependable. Alexander would be the Prince Harry... irresponsible, independable, a wild and sorta out of control party animal unwilling to settle into a mundane and regular life with everyday responsibilities like his brother and cousin. Dimitri is, well, Dimitri. A scholar, his nose always buried in books. He belongs in a library, a study room, a university. He should teach, learn and read, write and discover. He's a scholar born and bred, not a ruler of any kind. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 17:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well said. If all goes to plan, we may have a new king soon, and we may also have a new Queen, if things don't. HORTON11: • 17:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I have a master plan, you can read it in the Pub in Lovia soon. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 17:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hy, I'm glad most people like the new and improved Prince Harry, er I mean Prince Alex. When e's done paying for the statue we should have him do something else like that. HORTON11: • 14:01, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Bernd again Hey, the user Septimia wants to have Bernd have an extramarital affair and a polygamous relationship. What are your opinions? HORTON11: • 07:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'm okay with it, the Donia blood is strong in any of us, and Bernd's father back in the day had many affairs and 14 bastard children. My own Ygo back in Lovia, Bernd's brother, has several mistresses. For Bernd to do the same would not eactly be uncharacteristic. Tell Septimia this. Anyone who wishes to write more about prince Bernd, make him do things, whatever, it's fine with me. As long as he isn't killed off I'm fine with whatever people think of. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Well tbh this wouldn't be appropriate, given his position. He couldn't possibly remain with two women at a time and expect to keep his position as future consort. HORTON11: • 07:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Again, I personally would be okay with it but I understand it's the affairs of state that are to be considered too. They can always break up again later... you could also say tension arises between his wife the queen and her consort, that she dislikes the situation or something. But I kinda like the idea, actually... :) The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure, if you wish I'll revert my edit to include the whole affair, but the princess will likely file for an annulment of marriage. HORTON11: • 07:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::She could not have the marriage annulled could she, when the affair began only after the marriage took place and with her knowledge? Also... we could go for a compromise! How about Bernd had a one-night stand with this model, and the princess knew and forgave him. Then it turned out the model was pregnant, and the couple decided the only decent thing to do would be to take care of the child. They started an arrangement, in good faith and mutual understanding, that allowed the two sisters to grow up together. It was a one time mistake but obviously Bernd and the woman have no more relations at this point other then parental duties. Kind of what Prince Bernhard of the Netherlands did (he even brought his illegitimate daughters to parties and family holidays and publicly admitted to their existance). It would set a good example for hit-and-run style babydaddies on how to make a one-time mistake into something workable and taking your responsibilities serious. In the end the public would praise the princess for her open-mindedness and forgiveness, and Bernd for not walking away from his mistake but handling the situation maturely and like a true gentleman. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::The child should stay with the mother, it's best. Or better yet, just say it was a one-night thing (no child) and we'd save ourselves this thorny issue. And an annulment is a valid third option, wee wikipedia. HORTON11: • 07:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::With the mother, sure, but she should of course also have regular contact with her royal sister, the future Queen of Brunant and her father. Anyway lets see what this Septimia person says, some people make three edits then leave. If it's a serious user we will take the case serious too. Otherwise we forget about it ever happening. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure, let's wait and see. I wouldn't want this to ruin the marriage (and hey, isn't Bernd supposed to be different from all the frivolous Donia's?) HORTON11: • 07:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, it seems that the user was never serious about the Bernd issue, so let's just say there was no affair, child etc. and we can restore Bernd to prince. I'd prefer this as it likely that King Anthony will abdicate and thus Bernd would sit on the throne along his wife. HORTON11: • 17:31, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Sound good to me. With these Republican bitches nagging and thwarting my plans in Lovia, it's likely as close to a throne I'll ever sit on. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep it well may be. HORTON11: • 20:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Baby time? So, it's baby making time now? HORTON11: • 14:43, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, you! :P ::And, yes. Definetely. As you can see, we just had a new prince in Lovia. :) King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 14:48, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep. And in response to your question here, it might be about time to have another Royal baby in the making. HORTON11: • 14:51, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes! And with that I do not mean only Bernd and your queen, but how about my sister and your prince? They should've been married last year, I have no idea what became of that. But unless we want an out of wedlock kid in our families they better get busy with that wedding. ;) King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 14:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, "Karl and Elisabeth were married in September 2013 at St. Sebastian Church in Koningstad". But they're still quite young and might want a few more years of youth before settling down to make babies. Now, about the Queen and Bernd's child, any ideas? Names? I'm thinking perhaps a son? HORTON11: • 14:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Sebastian just had a son too, so it'd be nice to have one in Brunant too. Then again it is of little consequence as we both have female heirs already standing next in line. If it's a son we could name him after Bernd's father and one of your favorite former kings (perhaps another Ambroos)? He can have several names, those of his ancestors on the Brunanter and the Donia side of the family. ::::::Also I feel the time is perfectly ripe for an Elisabeth and Karl baby. My new aim for the Lovian royal family is to marry young, and for them to have many children. Kind of like what Emperor Augustus attempted to do in ancient Rome. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:00, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Well our more modern royals usually have two names, unlike in the past when they used 50,000. What about Christian Bernd? HORTON11: • 15:06, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I like the name Christian, prince Christian... it sounds great. But Bernd, meh, that's not too royal a name in my opinion. How about Christian August? Ygo Christian? King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Cristian Bernard? I wanted the name to be a nod to the father. If not, we can go with Cristian Alexander, Cristian Oliver, Daniel? HORTON11: • 15:14, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I like Christian Alexander! Marvelous! And a nice way to honour our fallen prince. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:18, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Well I chose the name after this Prince Alex, the yet to be born prince's uncle. HORTON11: • 15:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Perfect, then! With Alexander's in both our royal families, the name is ideal. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:22, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Great. HORTON11: • 15:25, January 28, 2014 (UTC) You okay with your majesty and Queen Louise being the godparents to Princess Marianne? HORTON11: • 17:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Why of course! It'd be an honour to us. And one more sign of the great bond between our two great nations! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:04, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::That's good. Any other idea for other ways of bonding (and not just royal?).We could use further economic and other links. HORTON11: • 14:53, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::We could have more shows featuring Brunanter celebrities in Lovia, and more shows featuring Lovian celebrities in Brunant. Sports is another great way of closening the ties between Lovia, Libertas, Brunant and other wikinations. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:28, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well we do have the WNFA which is for wikination football. HORTON11: • 15:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Royal connections I did some digging up and if you see here and here too, you're a descendant of King Ambroos, therefore a relative to reigning wikinational monarchs and in line to those thrones. HORTON11: • 18:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Oh damn! That's awesome. And an awesome article, too! :) King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 19:13, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Wabba did most of your ancestry page, I just connected the dots. But this makes you in line to Brunant's throne, ahead of the King of Strasland and Libertas. HORTON11: • 19:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC)